Date Night (south park version)
by South Down
Summary: The Girls set out to ruin Kyle and Heidi's date.


Date Night (South Park Version).

 **Based on Homestar Runner: Date Nite.**

 **After Heidi finally broke up with Cartman, She and Kyle finally have the chance to be together, Not unless the girls have anything to say about it.**

Heidi Turner had become thin again and her friends couldn't be more pleased, She was currently in her room getting ready for something when a knock came at her door.

Heidi mom called her "Your friend Bebe is here!"

"Okay, Tell her I'm in my room."

Bebe walked into Heidi's room.

"Hi Heidi." said Bebe.

"Hi Bebe." said Heidi.

"Just came by to see how you're doing." said Bebe.

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm fine, Why are you here?" asked Heidi.

"Well." said Bebe. "Since now that you're back to normal the girls and I thought we could all go out to Casa Bonita to celebrate, and don't worry we won't rip on you again we promise, How does that sound?"

"Oh that sounds wonderful!" said Heidi. "But unfortunately that may have to be for another time maybe?"

Bebe was disappointed. "Aww why?"

"Because I have a hot date with Kyle tonight." said Heidi. "He asked me out not long after I lost weight, I felt bad about dumping him for Cartman so I thought we could give it another shot."

"Well that's nice… YOU WHAT?!" Bebe cried.

"YOU WHAT?!" shrieked Butters.

"Yes Butters." said Kyle. "I'm going on a date with Heidi Turner."

"I can't believe you Kyle!" snarled Butters.

"I can't believe you still neglect your duty to your gender Heidi!" said Bebe Angrily

"Oh c'mon, you guys aren't still on the Skankhunt thing are you?"

"Yeah! Have you forgot… " began Bebe.

" Of Course Not!" snapped Heidi. " Kyle's not Cartman or Butters, He's better than that!"

"Oh yeah? asked Bebe. "Tell that to Nelly!"

"Sure because I'm totally either a spineless lackey or a mindless drone to that boy hating mainiac." scoffed Heidi.

"Oh thats rich." sneered Bebe "Misses house wife Huh?"

"Mr Gentleman Huh?" asked Butters. "Well"

"Why"

"Don't"

"You"

"Just"

"Go"

"Ahead"

"And"

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

"Wait what?" asked Bebe.

"What the heck?" asked Butters.

 **Meanwhile.**

"C'mon Kyle." said Heidi, who had somehow swapped places with Butters. "Let's Go."

And with that the two lovebirds went off.

 **Nelly's House.**

"So Kyle and Heidi are going out again?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah." said Bebe, Drinking a glass of water that she was pretending to be beer.

"How's Nelly taking the news?" asked Theresa.

"How do you think?" said Jenny.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Nelly raged as she through a lamp across the room almost hitting Isla.

"Heidi is with a boy!?" She asked still enraged.

"

Yeah?" said Bebe feeling slightly frightened.

"That Bitch! Who the Hell does she think she is? First Fatass? Now the Jew? That Traitor!" raged Nelly.

"Now, now calm down Nel." said Millie trying to alleviate the situation. " Maybe it's not such a big deal?"

"Shut up Millie!" snapped Nelly.

"No wait maybe she's right." said Wendy. "I mean C'mon this whole gender war has been going on for too long."

"Yeah can't we just admit we were wrong?" asked Nichole.

"Wrong about what?" asked Nelly. "Having dicks in our mom's mouths? Seeing boys dicks?"

"Well in hindsight…" began Wendy.

"I'm not in the mood to care!",snapped Nelly "We need to do something about this!"

"Well ordinarily I'd just draw my self in watching reruns of MLP, bBut for this?" said Red

"Maybe we should drown ourselves in drawing… Drowning them?"

The girls all gave each other nervous looks.

"Uhh let's not try and kill anybody." said Lola

"Yeah couldn't we just ruin their date?" asked Esther.

"Explain to me why drowning them wouldn't ruin their date?" said Red.

"Mainly to keep them from making out." said Esther

"EWW!" cried Red. "THe disgust! It won't Wash Off!"

"You know what?" said Nelly "Bebe, You found out and Red, You and Esther came up with it, Why don't you three carry it out?"

"Us?" asked the three girls in unison.

 **At a random restaurant .**

"So Uh Heidi." asked Kyle. "Is it okay if I said something about your figure?"

"Why yes Kyle." said Heidi. "I would be very comfortable with you saying something about my figure, Thanks for asking."

 **One Moment Later. (** Because the guy writing this just wanted to get the fun stuff.)

"Eww." said Heidi. "No that comfortable."

Suddenly,

"Ah Good evening traitorous and insolent couple." said Esther who appeared out of nowhere and dressed like a waiter. "My name is Waiter and I will by your esther for this evening, May I interest you with a glass of "Breaking up?" Or perhaps "Never seeing each other again with Capers?"

"Explain to me why we let Esther do this role?" Bebe asked Red, Who was hiding in the corner.

"Because for some reason she's always wanted to be a waiter." said Red.

"Why yes Kyle, I would be Happy if you "Cleaned My Clock" Thank you for asking first."

Kyle getting tired of this put on a Jason Voorhees mask.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA RRRRRRRRRWWWWWW!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Esther as she ran off.

"Can I set up with you guys my shifts over."

Kyle put on a Darth Vader helmet.

"GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

And Esther shot off like a jackrabbit.

 **Later.**

"Hmm my omlet and crusted cheese marshmallow was just delicious" said Heidi. "How was your hotdog Kyle?"

"Oh it was-"

But before Kyle could finish.

"Helloa!" Said Bebe who appeared out of nowhere dressed as an italian chef. "It's a mea! The chef a!, Which a one of a you ordered the slap in the face a!"

"I thought this was a french restaurant." said Heidi, Who was clearly annoyed.

"Oh … Ummm … Uhhh … S-Snails?"

"C'mon Heidi let's blow this dumpheap." said Kyle

And they left leaving a very behind a very embarrassed Bebe.

"Yeah, You know I didn't really research this roll." She said to herself, as her fake mustache fell off.

 **Stark's Pond.**

"Wow that was awesome," said Heidi. "Incredibles 2 is definitely the sequel the original deserves..

"I dunno." said Kyle "It just felt like a rehashed version of the original and cash grab."

"Yeah I guess."

Little did they know or see the telescope poking out of the water.

"This has been a great date Kyle." said Heidi. "I don't know what could possibly ruin it."

In the pond, the girls were in a cardboard submarine, Red was looking through the makeshift telescope, while Esther was making noises like a submarine.

"We're finally in range of target, Launch missles 1,2,3 and 4, Hunt for Red October!" ordered Red.

"Aye, Aye, Ma'am!" said Esther with boop!

"Uh Red," said Bebe, "I have questions." 1: Why are we in submarine? 2: Where did we find the time to make this? And 3: Why is Esther still with us?"

"Okay 1: I thought it would be fun, 2: The girls created this in case we needed to take the gender war to the sea, and 3: Esther changed her mind about being a waiter and now wants to be a sailor." explained Red.

As the sub began to surface the girls made their move.

"FIRE!"

Than…

" _ **WOOOSSSHHHH!**_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bebe, Red and Esther scream

"Again!"

They continued to scream as their legs were in the air.

"Again."

Than

"HEY!"

Jimbo and Ned who were in the area were not impressed and gave them a score of zero.

The Missiles that were actually fireworks shot into the sky and exploded.

"Oh Kyle." said Heidi as they sat down and watched the sky together. "This is so romantic."

"It sure is." said Kyle as Heidi rested her head on his shoulders and he did the same, happy and content.

As For the Girls… Well…

" _Going Down to south park gonna have myself a time….."_

 **Next Day.**

Heidi was walking down the hallway when she came up to Wendy, Bebe, Nelly, Red, Theresa, Isla and Annie who all (And by all I mean Nelly.) Glared at her.

"Well, Well, Well" sneered Nelly "If it isn't Heidi Turner, Oh wait I'm sorry or is it Heidi Broflovski now?

"Listen." Said Heidi "If it makes you guys happy things didn't work about between me and Kyle after all, It turns out he only took me back just to emotionally torment Eric, And yes I know he probably deserves it and he brought it on himself, not that I forgive him or want him back, But still, reminding him about just seamed cruel.

"So you finally decided to rejoin our ranks?" Asked Bebe Hopefully.

"Uhh No I was actually just passing by to get ready for my next date with that kid with Kenny McCormick at city wok tonight."

"YOU WHAT?!" Asked the girls.

 **Meanwhile**

"YOU WHAT?!" Asked Kyle and Cartman.

"Oh god, Please just end this story!" moaned Stan.

 **The End.**

 **Hope you enjoyed that Everybody. :)**

 **This fic was dedicated to Trainboy7 and dalek44 from youtube, I did this at school while watching dalek44s version of Date Nite, Also this was just to distract myself from Writing my current Fanfic The Dark Times comes I have to work out a few things first than continue writing the first chapter.**


End file.
